A Night Out
by IggySwitzy
Summary: Twoshot- Spain leaves Romano home to clean the mansion while he goes out to 'party' with his best buds. But, what can a little Romano that doesn't know how to clean/lock doors get himself into? Rated T for language and a minor sexual hint, UPDATED/COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ello' ^ ^ I never written Spamano before so please do not kill me. Constructive Criticism is amazing ( * w * )b **

**...I used Google Translate because I never truly paid attention in Spanish class and I wasn't sure if I was spelling it right. All Spanish speakers forgive me if words are spelled wrong.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia does _NOT _belong to me. For it did the show would be based off fanfictions...**

**Rated T for language and what it hints at ;) **

"That stupid tomato bastard," Romano grumbled underneath his breath. He vigorously swift the floor, kicking dust into the air then coughing because of what he had done. Antonio had absentmindedly left the poor Italian to clean his entire mansion. Knowing very well of how clumsy Romano was. So unlike his kind, and clean, and helpful, and joyous, and…you get the point… brother, Feliciano.

Romano finished spreading the dirt in the living room before moving on to Antonio's bedroom. Said man's room was covered with different Spanish items, from traditional clothes to preserved foods. _Vivir la vida bella _was painted above Antonio's bedpost in the color's of Spain's flag.

Though, Romano was taken aback by one fashionable sight. Antonio's treasured costume and cloak. His bull fighting clothes.

The southern representative of Italy swiftly made his way over to the prized possession laying on Antonio's bed. Taking no time to pause in awe, he glided his hand down the silk ruffles. A gold vest like jacket lay flattened over a cotton bandage. The bandage was of a golden color also, layered over golden/brown tight bermuda slacks. Romano felt down the uniform slowly. The soft fabric running through his fingers.

The Italian almost smacked himself when he realized what he was doing. He was enjoying something that belonged to Antonio. The tomato bastard! How could he?

Romano just gasped before backing away from Antonio's velvet -also silk- bed spread. He sighed, mentally scolding himself on liking what belonged to the Spaniard. Well, he should start cleaning.

"But why should I do what the damned bastard wants? He's with his perverted friends anyway, I need no worry." Romano flopped onto the elegant shade of _rojo_bed. Stress relinquishing into the covers.

**~Bad Touch Trio**

"Whoo! Spain! Toni! I didn't know you had it in you!" The Prussian patted his best friend on the shoulder. France, Prussia and Spain was huddled in the doorway of a famous club. 21. _Veinte Uno._

France and Prussia was skeptical on coming there at first. Antonio had little Romano to 'babysit' that weekend since his servants was all put on vacation. Every last one of them. The duet didn't want to leave their fellow member behind; but they also didn't want that bothersome Italian complaining behind them.

"I'll find a way to keep him home _mis amigos_, trust me," Toni had assured them. Francis gave Gilbert a sideways glance.

"Well if we get to have a little 'fun' with the child I wouldn't mind putting up with him,"

"Francis! Calm yourself!" Antonio flustered.

"Okay then. If you give him up to me, ohon." The representative of Spain was on the brink of snapping Francis' perverted French neck.

France felt the annoyance emitting from the Spaniard. But he didn't give in without a last, "Well then, keep the boy all to yourself." Francis 'ohonhonhon'ed as he swayed his haughty hips, leaving the kitchen of Germany/Prussia's home into the living room.

"Haha! That fight was not as awesome as something I could've mustered! Hey! Don't give me that look...Kesesese."

"I'll keep Lovi away okay? Just come to this club, it'll be _fantástico!_" Spain reassured Prussia; who just wrapped his arm around the other man's shoulder and dragged them into the living room.

**~Romano**

Romano stared blankly at his broom and pan. He was bored. As. Hell.

Romano threw himself back onto the bed, the room and his head feeling like they were spinning. He swept all the rooms; accomplishing in breaking at least one item in each of them. He washed/broke most of dishes, wiped the windows, cleaned the bathrooms, mopped the kitchen (breaking the mop into two) and re-made most of the beds! (Which had torn comforters balled up in the center but who was paying attention?) This was the most and best he'd ever done! Ever!

South Italy groaned into the sheets, Almost suffocating himself because of how his head was smothered into it. "When is Antonio coming home?"

**~BTT**

"This place is almost as awesome as me!" Gilbert's crimson eyes flashed with excitement. They finally landed on the…oh my holy Fritz, was that imported German beer? _Das ist der Scheiße!_The German dashed over to the bar, shouting down the bartender and his self-esteem.

Francis was grinning ear to ear. "There's a lot of lovely madams here, _non_?" the Frenchman was eyeing a particular girl with an extravagant rack and a Brazilian-

"Ah~_ Sí_, mighty fine _chicas mi amigo_." Antonio watched his friend with delight. He would've said a very boastful 'I told you so', but maybe that was pushing his luck. None of them asked about Loviono. Yet.

The club was crowded with men and women between the ages of 20- at most 40. A few (from looks) being a bit younger. Rhythmic music pounded about, base reverberating the floors. From what they could see a wide table in the far corner had DJ equipment piled up. A man with Beatz by Dre headphones in one ear and around his shoulder stood scratching at some records. The center of the club was just made for dancing. Hundreds of people grinding and dancing against each other; drinks in one hand the other gripping a part of them or some other person. On the left side was some booths and tables. The clubs colors (red and yellow) proudly embedded onto each and every item. Even the glassware was red with an orange Spanish flag in the middle and bottom.

On the other side of the club was the bar. Behind the counter with red stools surrounding it was a wall just for drinks. From alcohol, to water, to soda and even juice! All of the beverages was mixed together, but a mosaic pattern was formed with the lights, glass, and colors. When you took a giant step back and stared at the wall, you saw the Spanish flag in all it's alcoholic glory.

Spain really enjoyed this club just because of that. Francis took note of all this.

The two of them met up with Gilbert at the bar; who was currently yelling at the timid bartender.

"I'm so sorry! Sir, I-I will pay for a-a-all of your drinks just st-stop-"

"If you say I'm yelling at you I will rip your throat out!" Prussia slammed his empty glass down to emphasize. "Se-security!" the brunette bartender helplessly whispered, throwing his hands up in defeat.

Antonio quickly ran over to Gilbert, wrapping his arm around Gil's neck and tugging slightly. "Oh, is he bothering you? I'm so sorry."

"I'm not bothering anyone! That-"

"We really are," France chimed in, taking a seat beside the struggling Prussian. He smiled up at the almost-in-tears bartender. "He can not hold his liquor I tell you. He is very drunk, please forgive him."

"I can fucking well hold my -gasp- alcohol you fucking retarded -heh- _Französisch dick_! WHAT THE FUCK ANTONIO LET GO! This isn't awesome!" Prussian gripped at Spain's tightening hand around his pale neck. Antonio just grinned like a wild man.

France stared at his 'friends'. He ordered the terrified bartender who wasn't paid enough for this crap to find some red wine. He was going to need it.

**~Lovi**

Loviono finally made a move to get up from his spot on the bed. He yawned, stretched his aching back then waltzed over to the window. It had a view of the parking lot. Which was empty; because Spain had sent all but one of his servants on vacation. That one having to be Romano.

The child dreaded accepting Spain over Austria. At least the Austrian had no friends! Which meant he would never leave the Italian alone! Unlike that _bastardo_Spain. Lovi just sighed and went to grab his broom and pan, ready to put it back, when he heard a strange noise. A noise coming from the hallway.

Romano stood paralyzed. His spine sent a sheer shiver of ice-hot fear along his body. "It better not be that prude playing a trick on me." Romano gripped the broom tighter, he was ready to kick ass with it if necessary.

South Italy meticulously and silently walked over to the bedroom door. The strange noise was louder, sounding almost like a scratching on a wall. Or door. Could be this very door-

_Shut up Romano_! The Italian softly slapped his face. Okay, let's do this…

"?" Romano swung the broom rapidly, managing to hit something. Which yelped in pain.

"Romano! Romano! Stop it right _NOW_!" The German accent was the only thing that registered in Romano's scared-to-death mind. He stopped the swinging, taking enough time to see who exactly was confronting him.

"Ahhhhhhh! It's Germany!" Romano sprinted back inside the room, slamming the door behind him (in Germany's face).

"Open the door Romano I'm not here to hurt you!" Germany growled.

"Then why do you sound like a rabies infested animal? Stop growling!"

"Open the door!" The German commanded. This Italian was way worse than his annoying brother in Germany's opinion.

Romano thought about his choices. Leave the door shut, hide and wait for Spain to come back; while leaving a dirty nazi German to roam around the house. Or open the door and have to face somebody he hated desperately and was a little afraid of. Romano went with the obvious.

"Step away from the door and tell me why you are here."

**~BTT**

Antonio circled his finger around the brim of his glass. His sixth one.

"And you wanna know what I told West? Kesesese," Gilbird had somehow found his way to Gilbert and was know fluttering and chirping over the Prussian's head. That strangely was sparking Gilbert's interest in telling stories.

Francis was slightly sipping his wine, feeling a buzz but he wasn't near drunk, (it was his eighth glass).

Gilbert really could hold his liquor. He had now just finished and burped up his thirteenth glass of strong beer. "Ah~ that hits the awesome spot. Hey! Are you two pansies drunk yet?" Gilbert poked his buddies on the cheeks.

Antonio just groaned and Francis…purred? So un-awesome.

A woman with long black hair and hips (that don't lie) walked past the trio. Blue, green, and red eyes following her. An idea sparked in France's mind.

"Hey, you guys saw that beauty, right?" Both men nodded their heads. "Well, let's make a bet to spice up this night. Whoever can receive the woman's full name and address first, wins."

Prussia's ears poked up. He was always ready for a challenge. "So what happens to the losers?" The trio looked in different directions. Thinking of a worthy activity.

**~Romano**

"Soooo, that's why your here?" Romano had to press his ear against the door just to hear the German. He had just told Lovi the story of why he was here. Which was a long and boring one.

Ludwig had his back up against the bedroom door. He should've left the child; but he would've had to put up with Romano's never ending insults more so if he did that.

They stayed in their positions like that in silence for a few minutes. Both thinking of when Antonio was coming back.

Until Romano got bored and wanted to find entertainment. The Italian searched the room for something entertaining. T.V. was always boring, the Spaniard had now games...hey, what about his closet? Romano stood from his kneeling position and strolled to Span's closet. He opened the door; which creaked rather loudly.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for something-er-I mean none of you potato eating business!" Romano pulled down some ribbons that were draped nonchalantly in there.

He pulled. And pulled. And pulled.

"Why is there so much- GERMANY!" Ludwig bolted right up from his sitting position when he heard the scream. Running back to gain momentum; Ludwig rammed his shoulder into the wooden door, easily knocking it down.

What he saw made him want to yell, laugh, cry in aggregation, and say Mien Gott over and over again.

**~BTT**

"What about who ever loses have to watch over Romano for un whole day?"

"Why does my precious Lovi has to be put into this?" Antonio complained.

"Because that brat is horrible. And a crybaby, always pushing you away but when ever your gone for one minute it's 'I miss my lover Spain! And my whines are so fucking irritating that it'll fucking burn a hole in your ears'." Francis high-fived the Prussian.

Antonio didn't like the idea of any of those pervs touching his Lovi...or even watching him! He would be sure to lose this bet. "Fine."

**_*** una y media hora más tarde ***_**

"That wasn't fair! France basically molested the girl into giving him the information! Not fucking awesome you _arshlock_!" Gilbert whined, holding his head down in shame. How could he had known that not all women enjoyed eight meters? His usually pale face was flushed.

Antonio laughed. If it wasn't for Francis being France he wouldn't have been able to get that girl off of him. Meaning his poor Lovi would have to deal with two perverts for a day.

France tucked the whole name (three middle names and all) and the address into his pants pocket. Ah, the joy of winning. The trio had decided to leave when Gilbert started messing with the bartender again. Complaining about losing the bet. Spain and France's eyes gleaming while Prussia's red was burning with anger.

"Ah, maybe next time _amigo_. You tried your best, _muy bueno_." Spain tried his hand at patting the German's shoulder, but his attempt was rejected.

"Funny. Well, let's just go to your place so I can piss and sleep this fucking headache off."

As the trio entered the mansion, it was abnormally quiet. Not even a squeak. "Nice right? No servants, none at all." Spain clasped his hands together, the action echoing through the house.

"Hey Toni! What happened to your plates? They all fucked up," Gilbert was rummaging through Antonio's cabinets and pantry already. He came out with a bag of jalapeño flavored Cheetos. Antonio just shrugged it off. He had forgotten how horrible Romano 'cleaned'...if you could call it that.

The trio was walking towards the spiral black marble staircase when they heard a grunt...

And a moan.

Francis smirked and was about to make a comment on the sounds when Spain took off. His jacket falling behind him in the sudden movement. Gilbert and Francis just shrugged and followed suit.

Antonio's poor Lovi was probably getting raped by a stranger! Or a robber! He left his Lovi alone in his house where anything could've happened. These thoughts exploded through the Spaniard's mind, but the most powerful ones were: GET. YOUR. SEXY. ASS. OVER. TO. LOVI.

All three of the men sprinted up the -for Heaven's sake why spiral?- staircase. Prussia slid slightly when he reached the top, crashing into France. "_Merde_ Gilbert! This is the good part!"

The Spaniard reached his closed bedroom door first; which was hosting the strange noises. Antonio was about to kick the door open when he heard Romano whimper a name. "G-Germany."

Germany? Oh HELL no. "I'm coming to save you LOVIONO!" Spain crashed through the door with his shoulder's angle making him lean off balance, falling right on his face and lifting up to see.

To see Romano tangled in his precious sapphire blue ribbons and Germany trying to untangle the Italian.

"Hurry your smelly German potato self up!"

"Stop insulting me ven I'm trying to help you!" Ludwig struggled with the blue strings. His and Romano's faces sweaty and flushed.

"Oh, so West is kinky?"

"How would _vous_know?" France and Gilbert snickered as they walked into the room. Panting slightly from the run.

Germany finally turned around. "May you help me?" He lifted Romano up from the ground a bit. The boy kicking his secured feet.

Antonio laughed. He really laughed. Snorting too.

Spain bit his lower lip as he walked over to untangle his lover. A small chuckle escaping his mouth but that was all. "Haha, I'm sorry Lovi," Antonio just snapped one string and the rest unraveled. "But your are too adorable."

Romano just pouted from the comment, face turning to a deep red blush while he swiped the unforgivable ribbons off him. Antonio turned to face Germany.

"Now why are you here?"

**A/N: Yay! I'm kinda proud of myself for that! The only thing now is...Did you like it?**

**Translations (for anyone who needs them): Some of the words wont be translated because of how easy you can figure them out...**

**_Vivir la vida bella: _Living the beautiful life**

**_Das ist der Scheiße!: _This is the shit!**

**_Französisch: _French**

******_*** una y media hora más tarde ***: _Half past one hour later (Lol I just had to be complicated)**

******_arshlock: _Asshole**

******_Merde: _Shit**


	2. Author's Note

**Ello~ Author's Note Page**

**People have been following this story and... You want me to continue?**

**Well, if you do then just PM/ Review/ Stalk me and find out my household information so that you can come to my house, punch me in the face and say "Continue the story B-word in espanol!"**

**Ehhh you get the point.**

**Just find some way of communication and I'll see what I can do! Thank You~**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A Night Out: Ch 2 **_

**Disclaimer: I believe that I do not own Hetalia... But I dont know :)**

**Warning: Sexual content... kissing and stuff. And watch out for the language...**

**A/N: Had to rewrite this two times... ugh, fails. But I did it! Enjoy~**

* * *

Germany finished his explanation with an exasperated sigh. His night wasn't much better than the terrified Italian's.

"So… You searched the city for Gil after realizing he snuck out, got but in jail for stalking, escaped, and then came here?" Antonio asked with a smile still tugging at his lips. _Germany is such a badass._

"Ja," The German leaned against the wall and rubbed at his temples._ Such a horrible night… Worse than having to work for Hitler-wait- that was much worse,_he decided.

Prussia and France smirked while staring at their German neighbor. Both thinking the same thing: determined pansy. Southern Italy was sprawled on Antonio's velvet bed, bored out of his mind. "Booooooooring."

"Oh Lovi, I'm so sorry for leaving you all by yourself!" Spain skipped over to his Lovi and lifted him up off the bed, pulling him into a tight, _very_tight, hug and spinning. "You missed me didn't ju? Awww, you don't have to say it I already know you did!"

"Ba-bastard! Let go of me! Spa-Spain!" Romano struggled against the hug. He regretted doing so when Antonio quickened his pace. "Ahahahahaha! Lovi~"

Ludwig stared baffled at the two. So lovey dovey but slightly hostile to each other. Well, mostly Romano but Spain did have his moments. Ludwig glanced at his brother to see if he thought the same. He only saw him leave with France following suit.

Not wanting to stay by himself with the two idiots, Germany followed France and closed the door. Accidentally locking it from the outside…

"What was that?" Spain abruptly stopping the spin. Romano's body swung with the resulting inertia. I don't remember closing the door, so who did it? The Spaniard scanned the room and found the absence of three people.

France, Germany and Prussia. "Ah~ So they left," Spain put his attention back on Romano and smiled at him.

"Put me down you tomato bastard." Antonio obeyed the command. Now that Lovi was released, he dashed toward the door and started turning the knob.

_Click_

Twist

_Click_

_What?_Romano tried his hand at one more twist, only achieving in getting another click sound. "Why won't the door open?" He questioned Spain. Said Spaniard had a confused expression.

Spain came up to the door and twisted the knob, nothing. He tried again but sharper this time. Click. "I-I think it's locked."

"Who locked it?" Romano turned to shout at the three other nations, but they weren't there. "What the fu-"

"I think Francis, Gilbert or Germany locked it!" Spain seemed pretty excited about the conclusion. Romano glared up at his 'mentor' in slight confusion. "Doors lock from the outside mon ami," Antonio answered the unspoken question.

Oh… "What do you mean?! So I'm stuck in here with your basted face?!" Lovi's cheeked flushed and he bristled from rage. "Tell em' to unlock it!" He shouted.

Antonio's smile faltered a bit (just a little) and he searched his pocket for his cellphone. When he felt nothing he searched again. And again. And again. Now slightly desperate, Spain checked his drawers and the floor looking for his cell.

Meanwhile Romano was mumbling curses and shaking the door knob.

"Open! I command you to! Shit. Open the fuck up! **ARGH.**" The Italian twisted and shook the contraption, assaulting it with curses and twists. A small click could be heard and Romano thought that he finally unlocked it.

_… Plop._

"Shit fuck."

**X PruFraGer {France Prussia Germany}**

"Kesesese~ Of course you'll be able to stuff five bananas into your mouth at once! You've had practice!" Prussia was doubling over in laughter. When they had left the strange Latin descent speaking nations, Prussia insisted on stalling in the kitchen. Though Germany protested intruding Spain's home, Prussia reminded his brother that he probably was wanted right now and that if he left the police would find him.

"West, you fucking un-awesome pansy. If you leave than you're probably going to get caught by the police. And you know how jail is West; but if youre so persistence on going, let me give you a tip,"

"Don't drop ze soap," France finished for his friend. The two Nations smirked and high-five. They had cornered Germany and they knew it.

Ludwig bit his lower lip. _They do have a point,_ he thought while involuntarily chewing his lip, _well… I guess they're right._"Sure, but I will not participate in any vulgar activities that you two may or may not conduct in." Germany told them before taking a seat at Antonio's orange marble bar counter top.

The kitchen part (stove and all) was across from him and he could see exactly what his Prussian older brother was pointing at on the counter. Three batches of bananas.

"Yo Francis, I bet you can't put at least five bananas into your mouth without choking."

France quirked his brow up at the challenge. He loved challenges; especially winning them. "Ohonhonhon, you just wait and see."

And thus starting the bet and leading us to where we are in the present.

The Frenchman hadn't chewed or bit off parts of any excess bananas sliding deep into his throat. He haven't even gagged yet. Well, since he _is_ the personification of _France,_he has mouthed bigger.

Ludwig's eye twitched as he stared in bewilderment. He wasn't meaning to stare… but dang! The Frenchman was an expert! It was disgustingly interesting to watch France basically deep throat a banana in a sick twisted way. The German was secretly intrigued.

France managed a grin, flashing his victory to the two nations. When he saw Germany with rare pale pink cheeks that were brightening it made him laugh.

And choke.

Francis doubled over, coughing out the soggy fruit and laughing all the same. "Ohonhonhon, so Germany is actually a closet perv? How would one know," Francis spat out whatever was left of bananas and thought he would look up to see Gil laughing his ass off. But saw that the man was stiff, silent and blushing…

And Germany's blush had deepen in color and spread.

"Shit. I think I'm hard… not awesome."

**X Spamono**

Spain sat still on his bed watching his Italian servant pace around his room grumbling and spurting curses.

"Stupid Spanish tomato eating bastard and his fucked up French and Russian…Persian…fuck it, Pru-Russian friends. And he brought that potato chugging Germany had to come too! Well, he can suck my balls and choke on my-"

**"Lovi!"**

"for all the shit that I care." Loviono ended his sentence with a glare directed to Spain. It was always his fault that stuff like this happened! That happy-go-lucky bambino of a mentor. And it's because of him that Feliciano is with that bastard Germany! My poor baby brother.

"Oh my lord I hate you Spain," Romano had intended to shout but he was too out of breath to even try. He hoped that he let enough venom seep through his words to get the hate across. But since Antonio is so dense, he probably wouldn't know hate if it punched him in the face.

Toni felt bad. Really bad. Horrible even. He didn't know that his Lovi would be so upset, if he had than he would've prevented all of this and stayed home with him. But he wasn't psychic…far from it. "Lovi, I know you don't want to stay with me but it's not really my fault."

"Not your fault? Everything is your fault!" Romano spun on his heels and faced Antonio. Hands on his hips and bent to look Spain right in the eye.

Was that a hint of tears Antonio was seeing? No, Lovi would never cry.

The Spaniard couldn't help but allow a small sad small from lifting his lips. Lovi never got this close to him unless he was about to hit him; and Romano didn't look like he was going to hit anything anytime soon.

"Lovi?"

"Shut up." South Italy growled. Something was stirring inside of him and he couldn't suppress it. It made him feel sad and the need for comforting…but rage also churned in it's mist. It was alien; so strange and powerful.

"It's your fault that I have to be away from Feli. He needs me; that big fuck of a German is changing him. He even compliments him more than me! He's always talking about Germany but I never hear him say anything good about me! And I could change that but I'm forced to stay with you and leave him alone!" The tears Antonio thought he saw started to show even more, dangling around the edge of his eyes.

Spain couldn't more. He couldn't even smile; and breathing took more effort than it should. It was as if Romano's words were wrapping around him and strapping him down, covering his eyes and muffling his ears so that everything would be vague and confusing. _What is Romano saying?_

**X PruFraGer**

Prussia quickly recovered from his queer moment by forgetting the sexy image of France choking on a prick that had clouded his mind and values. Ha, he knew Francis was more than sexy. That bitch is gorgeous! That's one of the reasons why France is his best bud; but when they first became friends Prussia vowed to never think of such things involving France or Spain. Friends are friends for a reason, right? And to break vows are un-awesome, the opposite of Gil's awesomeness.

Ludwig, on the other hand, couldn't recover from his episode as quickly as his brother had. The lingering image of Francis choking on his length and deep-throating him wouldn't go away. No matter how hard he thought.

_Okay Ludwig, think of something else. Something- oh shit Feliciano! Don't do that! …Okay, okay, just stop thinking. Stop thinking and it'll go away…_

_…Gilbert! Incest is nasty! Oh mien Gott please forgive and help me… _

France had busied himself with cleaning up the mess he made on Spain's floor. If he knew that the two would get erections, France would've dipped the tips of the bananas in whipped cream and purposely chocked on them! Ohonhonhon, that's how the French role **[A/N: No offense, tis this joke!]**

When all of the banana leftovers were cleaned and the floor was wiped, Francis finally faced his fellow nations. And what he saw kind of shocked him.

Prussia and Germany were peacefully playing cards. Slap Jack to be exact.

**X Spamono**

"L-Lovi?" Antonio tried. He was instantly shot down with a screech from Romano.

"Shut it you bastard tomato eater! Shit. I'm so confused," Romano got away from Spain's face and sat on the opposite side of the bed. Spain stayed where he was.

"I don't know damn it. I want you to stay but then again if you leave I'll have my brother back. But that's only if he wants to- What the fuck am I saying?! Of course Feli would come back to me! He would've been by my side if _you_ wasn't around!" The way Romano snarled the 'you' left Spain to cringe. "I don't want you to leave me though," this pierced through Antonio's barrier of vagueness and confusion.

Is Lovi trying to-? His thought was cut short when he heard a small sniffle from his Italian friend. They started short and soft, but once a sob surfaced Romano went into a full uncharacteristic crying session. Antonio reached out his arm to touch his Lovi but his hand was swatted away; as if the touch could've poisoned him.

"I hate you. But… but… I hate it when you leave me." That alien feeling was emptying Romano of all his sense and left him feeling vulnerable and naked. Just the thought of weakness made the Italian shiver, but that only added injury to his tears. "Why won't you go away? My life would be better, me and Feli would finally see each other…"

_So that's it? Awwww~ My little Lovi just misses his brother, that's so cute~ Wait, this isn't a time to think of such things! I have to do something…but what? Dang it, think…think you sexy _bestia!

**X PruFraGer**

"Cheater!" Prussia squealed as he slammed his remaining cards onto the table. Ludwig had a pile of mostly his cards beside him and two hundred points worth of chips. Francis lightly chuckled at his friend's exaggerated response to losing. That sore loser.

"I won fair and square. It is not my fault that you called out whenever you was about to throw down a jack. And that your reflexes are slow." Prussia scoffed at his brother's words. Germany crossed his arms and lazily slumped in his chair, quite bored of his brother's usual sore behavior when playing games. And losing them.

Gilbert stomped over to the refrigerator and fetched himself a tub of cookies and cream ice cream. He gripped three spoons and carried the items back to his seat. Once he was situated the Prussian pushed the desert in front of him and between his friends. He held out the two extra spoons, one in each hand, to them. "Eat up."

France expected the silver spoon as he took it, wiping it against his clean white shirt to see if it was clean also. No smudge; perfect.

Germany hesitated before dipping his spoon into the creamy concoction. He did say that he wouldn't mess with Spain's stuff…but he was a little hungry. Ice cream wouldn't hurt much, would it?

About three minutes of silence passed except for the sound of spoon clinking against teeth when Gilbert spoke up. "So France, how's things with ol' England going? You guys fuck yet?" Germany choked on his ice cream.

France took the question into thought. He had made a conclusion, with prominent research and data, that his _Angelterre_ was defiantly in love with him. Though he already guessed at it, he still wanted to be sure of himself.

"Hmm, I guess you can say that Arzur is getting cozier with me. But I haven't bed him yet, unfortunately."

"Hey, when you do fuck him, make him beg and squeal; complements from the awesome Prussia. That pissed prude should get the best fuck of his life not from the pansy America but from my best bud Francis! You are the country of leh' ah-more, aren't ya?"

"Please, do not butcher my precious language like that ever again…and it's **l'amor**." France took in a mouthful of ice cream and regretted the brain freeze he received.

"Kesesesese~"

**X Spamono**

Everything happened in an instant. Like a blur and their senses numbed. Romano had slowed his tears and only a few still trailed down his face. Antonio didn't know what he was doing, but he took Lovi's chin in his palm and turned his head.

Romano's breath hitched and his chest felt tight. Their faces were only mere inches apart. Romano could basically taste the sweet alcohol that came with Spain's breath.

Antonio halted in his movements to stare into Loviono's eyes. Those deep brown almost maroon eyes meeting his forest and tinted lime green ones. Antonio swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat; his mouth felt dry and he licked his lips to moisten them.

Lips. Romano's plump pink ones. He couldn't help but wonder how soft they were. Or how perfect they would feel against his…

Slowly, ever so slowly, Anyonio closed the gap. Their lips connected in a tender kiss, long and soft; all force swept away. Antonio could've stayed like that forever, drowning in the feel and taste of his Lovi's lips; but Romano couldn't hold his breath anymore.

Romano pulled away with a gasp. His heart skipped a couple of beats and his lungs weren't getting any air. He inhaled a deep and calming breath, starting his respiratory system again.

He saw a blushing Spain in front of him, catching his own blush as well. The feel of those lips, so soft and delicate against his, had butterflies fluttering in the Italian's stomach. And he didn't want them to stop.

Spain glanced at Romano to see if he frustrated the boy even more. But the expression he saw wasn't of anger or fury, but something different. Far from anything that resembled anger. "Loviono?"

Before Spain could think of a proper thing to ask his lips were assaulted with Romano's. This kiss was forceful but not overpowering and truly lustful…yet. When the feeling of submission dawned upon Antonio he decided to push back. Spain nipped and licked at Romano's bottom lip, asking for permission to further the kiss.

He was responded with Romano's mouth hesitantly opening. Their tongues instantly collided, fighting for dominance and just for the taste and thrill of it.

Antonio's mouth tasted of peppermint and tequilas. nothing unpleasant to Romano. The Italian's mouth tasted of parsley and tea. Both pulled away for air and then thrusted back into the heat of tongues.

Antonio made a particular swirl around the underneath of Lovi's tongue that earned himself a moan. "Spa-Spain," Romano arched into the kiss, not even trying to win but allow his 'mentor' to explore every crook in his mouth.

**X PruFraGer**

"What's taking them two so long up there? They can't still be hugging…right?" Francis scrapped his spoon against the side of the container, trying to capture the last bits of ice cream.

Prussia peered into the almost barren tub. "They could still be 'hugging', if ya know what I mean kesesese,"

"Gilbert, stop speaking of such intolerable things. I've heard enough from you." Germany also dragged his spoon along the side, getting a rather skimp amount into the silver utensil. When the tub was finally finished the three nations tossed (while Ludwig placed) their spoons into the sink and started up the staircase.

"What if their busy doing something important and do not wish to be interrupted?" Germany tried.

France smirked down at the younger nation. "If by important you mean sex than I would gladly like to interrupt. Maybe even join,"

"you're a disgusting bastard, you know that right?" Gilbert then looked back at his West. "If you want to be a puss-"

**"Gil,"**

"and boots," Prussia rolled his eyes at the Frenchman's warning and substituted the word. "Ugh; if you want to chicken out than you can be a square can and stay downstairs. While Francis and I actually have fun and get the stick out of our ass," Gilbert quickened his pace to where he was ahead of both of the other nations.

Deciding that he wasn't a 'square can' Germany followed the older nations up the steps to Spain's room. When they approached the door they immediately noticed two things.

1) The door knob had fallen and laid still on the carpet.  
2) A quiet "Spa-Spain" could be heard from the room.

"Oh _schieße_, they're fucki-" Prussia was silenced with a chop to his adam's apple. He grunted, doubling over and coughing. France and Germany had crawled towards the door knob hole and was peering through it to see inside.

"So you bastards wanna see without me, huh?" Prussia crawled into the space between them.

"I'm just slightly curious,"

"the hell you are," Prussia mumbled. From the hole they had a good view of the bed…and what was happening on it.

**X Spamono**

Romano allowed Spain's fingers to slide up and down his torso and abdomen. He continued to kiss the Spaniard until he decided to spice things up. Loviono gave on last chaste kiss before trailing down to his neck, lightly sucking and biting.

"L-Lovi~ I wanted this for a long time," Antonio chuckled at the feeling of his loins stirring. Even with the slightest touch from Lovi, Antonio's manhood would harden.

The two were oblivious of the watching eyes.

**X PruFraGer**

Germany was trying to cower behind his brother; this was so embarrassing! Like watching porn in public…

"Stop it West! You're not a virgin anymore, you already done this and more. Haven't you?" Prussia seductively purred into his bother's ear softly. Germany quickly stood, but didn't leave; he merely just went beside France. "Pfft, he learnt from the best."

"Who? _Moi?_"

"Shut it Frenchie! Only awesome people are good at sex,"

"So that means I'm the king of sex." France winked at his best friend. Prussia started to growl but he was interrupted with a "shush" from Germany.

"Stupid pricks…"

**X Spamono**

The young Italian laid underneath Spain, panting slightly and waiting for the real action. "What the fucks…Uh…taking…shit-ah~…so long?" He said between pants. Spain just looked up from his position at Romano's waistband and smiled. That stupidly beautiful smile.

As the band was gripped and lifted, a loud crash interrupted their ministrations.

"Look at what you did! They were getting to the good part!"

"Don't blame this on me! You're the dumb one to bang your head against the door!"

"Fucking not awesome Francis!"

"Just like _vous_!" France flipped his hair and turned away from the Prussian with a 'hmph'. Prussia had managed to bang his head against the door and open it.

Gilbert was about to retort when a rude accent spoke up.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" At the sight of those nations Romano instantly went soft; ruining his day. Antonio was still pretty hard, since he had sex in front of his friends before, even in the same bed! Though he really wanted to take his Lovi right then and there, he restrained himself because Romano would've gotten upset.

Spain wanted to know why they were there too. "Were you guys spying?" He inferred.

"Uh…no," Gilbert was horrible at lying. France face-palm while Ludwig lowered his head in shame, still painfully blushing. How could he participate in such vulgar things? The exact opposite of what he wanted!

Romano growled in annoyance and Antonio's grin widened. "So you guys were?"

"Yes,"  
"No." Prussia glared at his brother.

"You pansy! If you wasn't really watching than why are you blushing?!" Germany's blush deepened. All he wanted to do was leave, crawl in a hole…and masturba- ask for forgiveness! Yes, that's what he wants to do…

Germany hurriedly snatched his brother's arm and began to drag him out the room. "Guten nacht," he said dragging a cursing Prussia with him out the room and house.

Now that just left France. "Well, I should take my leave, salute!" Francis waved a farewell then left the two all alone…

**…**

"What do you want to do no-"

"Get your ass back over here and fuck me stupid," Antonio complied with the command instantly.

**~THE END**

* * *

**A/N: I had to stop this from going into the M category; if it hasn't already reached it. Sorry to everyone who was expecting some lemony goodness ^ ^=**

**Please Review~ **


End file.
